marvel_and_dc_heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200216-history
Thor
|- abp="702" | abp="703" style="text-align: center;"|View Gallery |} Thor Odinson is an Asgardian warrior-prince, the God of Thunder and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. Powers & Abilities: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Super-humanly Dense Tissue' *'Near-Invulnerability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Longevity' *'Master Combatant'. *'Master Hammer Fighter' *'Master Tactician' 'Equipment:' * Mjölnir: Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjölnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjölnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjölnir's power has no equal. Mjölnir itself is extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium, and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Destroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjölnir are: **'Weather Control' **'Lightning' **'Worthiness Enchantment' **'Material Transformation' **'Mystical Link' **'Flight' **'Speed' **'Energy Projection' 'Trivia' *''' The Marvel Comics character was adapted from the mythological Thunder God of the same name by Stan Lee, Larry Leiber and Jack Kirby.' *'Thor's human alias is Donald Blake in the comics. In the film, when Thor arrives on earth, Jane gives him clothing attire that once belonged to her ex-boyfriend Donald Blake. Later when Thor is captured and interrogated by Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig appears and informs Coulson that Thor is actually Donald Blake a member of his scientific staff. An agent confirms it by running a background check in the computer database and turns up a falsified document created by Jane of Thor assuming the identity of Dr. Donald Blake.' *'In Norse mythology, Thor and Sif are married.' *'Sif is also Thor's lover and main love interest in the comics, not just a friend or a teammate.' *'It is stated in The Avengers ''that Thor was able to get back to Earth thanks to the powers of Odin; however, Loki commented that Odin would have had to "summon up" a lot of "dark energy." This suggests that this action may be tiring, and possibly even dangerous or frowned upon by Odin, and was likely why the Bifrost meant so much to the Asgardians.' *'Thor's costume in ''Thor more closely resembles Oliver Coipel's sleeved redesign from J. Michael Straczynski's Thor ''miniseries rather than Jack Kirby's art. His trademark helmet is worn only once in the film, at the ceremony celebrating his would-be ascent to the throne of Asgard.' *'Although being primarily based on the Marvel Universe version of the character created by Stan Lee, Larry Leiber and Jack Kirby, The MCU version of Thor also shares some traits with the "Ultimate Marvel Universe" version of Thor. Both versions of the character go for a bearded look with no trademark helmet and neither have a human alter-ego as in the classic comics. Both are also accused of being a madman when claiming to be the God of Thunder.' *'In ''The Avengers, when Thor first appears on Earth, his 'costume' is a variant of his Thor costume and resembles the classic Thor design by Jack Kirby, with no sleeves and his trademark cape. Later in the film, when on the Helicarrier, his costume nods towards the Ultimate version of the character based on art by Brian Hitch, which had no cape, no sleeves and stripped-down armour. In the third act of the film, Thor summons lightning which magically completes his armor, adding his armor, discs and chainmail sleeves as he looked in Thor, based on the 2007 redesign by Oliver Coipel. Whereas his Thor costume was black with silver discs, his suit in The Avengers is more blue-ish with much of the armor on his torso becoming silver.' *'Thor's debut film was the first in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so explore ancient mythology, space travel and extraterrestrial life. These ideas are continued through Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers.''' Category:Neutral Category:Marvel Category:Avengers